The Future
Few things are certain in this universe, least of all what's going to happen next. However, thanks to a strange time-window phenomenonAccording to indirect word of God, . from "years in the future" observed by Bangladesh DuPree and Agatha Heterodyne , it is possible to predict six elements: # Agatha will eventually either invent a time machine or gain control of someone else's. # Between now and then, her Heterodyne trilobite sigil will have had wings attached. The significance of this is uncertain, though it is known that houses who have submitted under Pax Wulfenbachia add wings to their sigils so as to advertise said allegiance; QED the sigil of House Sturmvoraus is the Sword-and-Gear which adorns their castles, but newer heraldry is winged. It is also possible that Agatha adds the wings after marrying or allying with Gil.It is possibly a reference to the House Wulfenbach sigil, perhaps suggesting that Agatha and Gilgamesh Wulfenbach will unite their houses. On the other hand, wings (usually eagles') are used for many purposes in heraldry. The one that seems most relevant is that of Jupiter (father Jove), king of the gods and lord of the the sky. This explains why both Klaus and the House of Sturmvoraus see fit to use them. # The fate of the Vienna 707 survivors will be of some importance, since Moloch von Zinzer is looking for them with Agatha's help. # For some reason, Gil will crossdress as a Geisterdame. He will also have had something of a growth spurt, or at least become much wider across the shoulders This could simply be a difference in the art style, but when Bang gives her report in the print novel ''Agatha H. and the Airship City'', she describes the version of Gil seen through the window as being bigger and tougher. # Also, at least one of the Geisterdamen will give their allegiance to Agatha, as one of them is seen to call her "mistress". # A dangerous-looking clank, who may or may not be the Other, will turn up . The arm of the clank resembles the arm of the "Eternal Lady" in the history of the Geisterdamen's quest as told by Lady Vrin . Of course, that all presupposes that the future seen (by Bang in the first five points and by Agatha in the sixth) in these windows is all one: the one that's actually going to happen. Also, these "windows" might also be "doors"; Bang was able to clearly hear everything spoken in The Future, proving sound can pass through them, so why not things such as bullets or people? And they don't seem to be paradox-proof; DuPree takes aim through a window in response to an insult heard through a previous window - an insult made in response to the aforementioned aiming. Agatha was in the process of tuning the machine to an earlier point. Does your head hurt yet? One last paradox; Agatha only entered the alley where Omar von Zinzer her Locket because she was startled by the Enigma's time window. If not for this incident, she most likely would have continued to Transylvania Polygnostic University unhindered, - and with her locket - as she had countless previous mornings. All of the events of the series could thus be accredited to this first time window. See Also *Ulysses Engine - a form of "regular" travel that, for some reason, also involves time travel *Prende's Chronometric Lantern - a time stasis device Category:Chronology